<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you truly are heather by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306586">you truly are heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, IwaOi Week, Kagehina Day 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi has been in a secret relationship for 6 months now. They loved each other. The only people who know about their relationship was their teammates. </p><p>They were happy, until she came.</p><p> </p><p>"Why roses you ask? Remember when you first asked me out? You gave me a rose. I was really happy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IwaOi Fic Recs, Iwaoi That Makes Me Squeal, angst, haikyuu angst, haikyuu!!, iwaoi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you truly are heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know why i made this :((</p><p>WARNING!!<br/>(Grammatical errors)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked inside the gym and got greeted by everyone. </p><p>I ran towards Iwaizumi and gave him a morning hug. </p><p>“Babykawa, get off!” He said in annoyance. </p><p>I chuckled, “You’re always in a bad mood, Iwa-Chan.” </p><p>“Oi lovebirds! Practice is starting!” Maki yelled, I rolled my eyes. “Don’t yell that out loud! What if other people hear it you idiot!” I yell back. Me and Iwa-Chan went off and practiced. </p><p>After practice i gave Iwa-Chan his water bottle.  </p><p>“Thanks, do you want to get ice cream later?” He asked me, i put up a shocked face. “What?” He barked. </p><p>“W-who are you?!” I squealed. “What the hell? Have you gone crazy?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Get out of Iwaizumi’s body evil spirit! Iwaizumi has never asked me out!” I basically screamed. </p><p>“Whatever, if you don’t want ice cream then you could’ve just said it, not act like some crazy person” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. </p><p>I chuckled, “I’m just kidding Iwa-Chan! Lets go.” I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the gym. </p><p>We bought ice cream and went to our dorm, “Don’t spill ice cream on your bed, I’m not gonna clean yours like last time.” Iwaizumi scolded. </p><p>I continued to eat my ice cream. </p><p>The next day was Monday, every Monday all the students gather at the front of the school. </p><p>Me and Iwa-Chan lined up with the others, i was talking to Maki i turned around and notice Iwa-Chan talking to a pretty girl. </p><p>“Iwa-Chan, who is she?” I asked. </p><p>“She’s a new student here, she’s also gonna be our new classmate. Matsui Himari, Matsui-san this is Oikawa Toruu.” Iwaizumi introduced. </p><p>“H-hi Oikawa-san.” She bowed. </p><p>I gave her a welcoming smile, “Hi Matsui-chan.” </p><p>I turned back to Maki and rolled my eyes. </p><p>“Chill.” Maki teased. </p><p>I glared at him, shooting daggers. “How would i chill? She’s so pretty, my Iwa-chan might fall for her.” I pouted. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Iwaizumi is a loyal and faithful guy.” Maki patted my back. </p><p>Since it was still 30 minutes before the teachers come up to the stage i got bored and called my friend. </p><p>“Yahoo~ Tobio-chan.” </p><p>“Oikawa-san? Why did you call.” </p><p>“I’m just really bored.” I whined. </p><p>“Isn’t Iwaizumi-san with you?” The boy asked. </p><p>“He is, he’s behind me right now but he’s talking to a girl.” I rolled my eyes. </p><p>“Y-you’re jealous?” </p><p>“Heck yeah i am!” I yelled quietly. </p><p>I can hear Kageyama chuckle. </p><p>“Do you not get jealous when Chibi-chan gets close to another girl or guy?” I asked. </p><p>“Well i do, sometimes. With Kenma...” He said shyly. </p><p>“Oh, the cat guy pudding head?” I asked. </p><p>“Yes.” He hummed, “But i trust Hinata, plus, Kenma is also in a relationship with Kuroo, Nekoma’s captain.” Kageyama added. </p><p>“Oh, well thats good, i guess.” </p><p>“I got to go Oikawa-san, lets call again later.” He hung up the phone. I let out a sigh. </p><p>“Who was that?” A voice came from behind. </p><p>I knew who it is, “Just Tobio-chan, i got bored.” I replied. </p><p>After the ceremony we all went to the classroom, Matsui-chan also introduced herself and got seated next to me. </p><p>“Oikawa-san.” Matsui called. </p><p>“Yes?” I hummed. </p><p>“N-nothing.” She said. </p><p>‘Obviously she wanted to tell me something but i guess she decided not to.’ </p><p>•••</p><p>Its not been 2 months since Matsui transferred, we also became good friends. </p><p>“Matsui-chan~” I called out, waving my hand. </p><p>“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, goodmorning.” She greeted. </p><p>“Goodmorning.” Iwaizumi greeted the girl. </p><p>I noticed something, a change, Iwaizumi changed. </p><p>He would often doze off, he would also sometimes just stare at Matsui, he smiles more. It breaks my heart. It hurts. </p><p>We three sat down at the table and took out the bento’s. </p><p>“What’s your lunch Matsui-chan?” Iwaizumi asked. </p><p>“Onigris.” She hummed. </p><p>‘He asked her but couldn’t even ask me?’ </p><p>Iwaizumi would also be more distant. </p><p>‘Does he have feelings for Matsui-chan?’ </p><p>‘no,no,no. Oikawa Toruu, he loves you, and you only. He is a faithful and loyal man.’ </p><p>I continued to eat my lunch. </p><p>“Babe, what’s your lun” I called him babe, in front of Matsui. I did it on purpose. </p><p>“Babe?” Matsui repeated. </p><p>“W-well, Matsui-san um.” Iwaizumi was lost in his mind. </p><p>“We’re together, hope you don’t spread the news or judge us.” I smiled at her. </p><p>She smiled back, “Well, i guess i kind of knew it not too long ago. I overheard your conversation in the gym.” </p><p>Iwaizumi was shocked. </p><p>“Well i guess its good that you know.” I awkwardly chuckled. </p><p>We all continued to eat our lunch in silence, which was awkward, our table would normally have food all over it because we have food fights. </p><p>Iwaizumi’s P.O.V</p><p>‘Shit, I’m screwed. She knows, she knows! Wait- i have a boyfriend, I can’t be liking Matsui.’ </p><p>Another month has passed, my feelings for her just started to grow. </p><p>I decided to confess today, it’s okay if she rejects me. </p><p>I know i have a boyfriend, but crushing in her is burdening my heart, i need to tell it. </p><p>I texted her to meet me in school earlier than usual, i<br/>woke up early and got ready. </p><p>I saw Matsui-san standing there, i quickly ran up to her. </p><p>“Oh, Iwaizumi-san!” She greeted. </p><p>I loved her smiles, it just made my heart soft. </p><p>I greeted her back. </p><p>“So, what did you want to say?” She asked. </p><p>I wanted this to go smooth. </p><p>“I like you, i like you in a romantic way, whenever you smile my heart melts.” I said it. I started to blush. </p><p>“I like you to Iwaizumi-san!” She replied happily. </p><p>“Y-you do?!” </p><p>“B-but, you and Oikawa-san, are together...” She said awkwardly. </p><p>I don’t know what got over me and i said this. </p><p>“We can just keep our relationship secret, please.” </p><p>She was shocked to hear that. I was too, I didn’t know why i said that, i loved Oikawa but for some reason i- I don’t know, i love her more. </p><p>“W-well-“ I cute her off and kissed her lips, it was soft, I’ve always wanted to do this. She kissed me back. </p><p>“F-fine.” She smiled. </p><p>“From now on call me Hajime.” I said with a happy and cheerful voice. </p><p>She nodded, “Lets go, Hajime-kun.” </p><p>We both arrived at the classroom, i saw Oikawa glare at me. </p><p>He didn’t say anything, he just looked at us. </p><p>Me and Himari went up to his table. </p><p>“Alright, what’s wrong?” I asked. </p><p>“You left the dorm without saying anything!” He rolled his eyes. </p><p>I sighed, “Sorry, i needed to do something.” I said and went to my table. </p><p>2 months time skip. </p><p>Me and Himari’s relationship was good and steady, how ever it was a little hard to hide it from Oikawa, Himari also became out manager, the boy’s were happy that there was finally someone who is fit to become manager. </p><p>Oikawa’s P.O.V </p><p>We were done practicing, i helped picking up the balls while Iwaizumi and Himari went to the storage room to bring back the basket. </p><p>They were there for 3 minutes, so i went there, well i hid on the side, i heard some talking. </p><p>“We  should really tell Oikawa.” I hear Himari. </p><p>“When the time comes we can.” </p><p>I heard them walk out, I quickly ran back to Maki and pretend nothing happened. </p><p>‘Tell me what? That they’re together? What if they are? No, No, Think positive.’ </p><p>I got a little anxious, i was not in the mood. </p><p>We all headed outside the gym, “Oikawa-san, lets go to the mall” Himari asked. </p><p>“Sorry but the both of you can go, I’m a little busy i need to do something important .” I rejected her offer, i realized i made a mistake, letting them go together in the mall, what was i thinking? </p><p>Since i also wanted to have fun i called a friend. </p><p>“Tobio-chan, are you free today?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, do you need anything?” </p><p>“Do you want to meet? I’m really bored.” </p><p>“Sure!” </p><p>We decided to meet in the mall. </p><p>I saw Tobio and waved at him. </p><p>“So why did you call me here?” He asked. </p><p>“I told you, i was bored.” I whined. </p><p>“Okay then.” He smiled. </p><p>We were walking in silence. </p><p>“S-so, i overheard Himari-chan and Iwa-chan talk.” I told Kageyama what i heard. </p><p>He patted me on the back, “Don’t worry about that, he would never leave you or cheat on you Oikawa-san. Maybe their gonna surprise you or something.” Kageyama assured. </p><p>We were done hanging out, it was still early so we decided to go to our dorm. </p><p>“Do you want to watch some movies Tobio? I’d like Alien movies.” </p><p>“Oh god, not Alien movies Oikawa-san.” </p><p>I opened the door. </p><p>Tears started to fall, I saw Himari and Iwa-chan kissing each other and Himari-chan already has her top off. </p><p>“I-i can explain!” Iwaizumi shouts. </p><p>“O-oikawa-san.” Himari adds. </p><p>I just stood there, my whole body froze. </p><p>“I- Tobio-chan and Maki-chan told me you were loyal and faithful, i believed them, because i trust them and i trusted you. Congrats Iwaizumi, you just lost my trust.” My voice starts to break. </p><p>“K-kageyama-kun.. it’s not what you think!” iwaizumi defended. </p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime, we are over. Please both of you, don’t talk to me in school.” I cried. </p><p>“O-oikawa-san” Kageyama brought me outside. </p><p>“I’ll bring him to my dorm, please don’t try and contact him, give him some space.” </p><p>Me and Kageyama walked away, we just walked as i continued to cry. </p><p>“O-oikawa-san, are you okay?” The boy asked. </p><p>“Do i look okay Tobio-chan?” I glared at him. </p><p>Kageyama sighed. </p><p>“You actually can’t stay in my dorm, we would have to take the train and stuff, i’ll um, rent you a dorm nearby aoba johsai.” </p><p>I looked at Kageyama, “N-no, its okay, i can handle myself in the streets.” I chuckled. He looked serious. </p><p>“I’ll call maki.” I took out my phone, and called. </p><p>Maki agreed to ket me stay at his, since he still didn’t have a roommate at his dorm. I thanked Kageyama for sending me to Maki’s place. I settled down and sat at the couch. </p><p>“Oikawa, what happened.” Maki asked me. </p><p>I grabbed a pillow and laid down on the couch. I started to cry, and cry, and cry. </p><p>“I-iwaizumi and h-himari...” I couldn’t breathe </p><p>“That’s alright Oikawa-san, ket out all your tears.” Maki comforted me. </p><p>I eventually slept. </p><p>I woke up early, i had puffy eyes. </p><p>I took out my phone and it had millions of texts. </p><p>I blocked Iwaizumi and Himari-chan’s number. </p><p>I wanted to cry but there were no tears coming out. </p><p>It hurts so much. </p><p>I can’t bare the pain. </p><p>I looked up online “How to help depression” i saw alot of stuff, there is one post that caught my eyes. </p><p>“So you guys have to try this! It really helped my depression. Cut yourself, i know it sounds painful but its not, it really helped my depression. Thank me later.” </p><p>I put a lot of thought about it, i found a sharp knife, i made sure that Maki wouldn’t see this. I cut my self three times in the wrist. I’m not sure what happened but i kind of liked it. </p><p>I looked into Maki’s closet and took his unifrom, he did have 3 more pairs. </p><p>I got ready and went out, i reached school and took a deep breath. </p><p>“I can do this.” </p><p>I went inside the classroom and saw the both of them flirting with each other. </p><p>‘He seemed happier.’ </p><p>They saw me and ran towards me. </p><p>“O-oikawa, im sorry...” Iwaizumi apologized. </p><p>I just walked right past him and sat on my chair. I put my earphones on and listened to a song called “Heather” It was catchy and sad. </p><p>Three weeks came by, Oikawa’s depression got out of hand, but he still covers it with a smile. </p><p>He also forgave the two couple, he wanted to be in good terms with both of them before he leaves. </p><p>“Do you want to get ice cream today?” Himari-chan asked. </p><p>“I have something important to do~” I hummed. </p><p>“Like what?” Iwaizumi glared. </p><p>“Jeez, just something.” I chuckled. </p><p>-Last night-</p><p>‘Tomorrow will finally be the day, the day that all this pain ends. Why tomorrow though? Eh whatever. </p><p>Finally, I’m sorry for leaving everyone so early, im a coward who runs away.’ I finished preparing a letter and just took it with me. </p><p>••• </p><p>Before i left Iwaizumi and Himari, I whispered something to Himari-chan. </p><p>“You truly are Heather” </p><p>She was confused, but i just left and entered Maki’s dorm. </p><p>There was a thunderstorm tonight, i looked at my phone it was 2:36 AM, i took a plastic bag and stuffed in the letter. I went outside and walked a little far from the dorm. I was crying in sadness, happiness, and fear. </p><p>I laid down on the road humming “Heather” </p><p>Iwaizumi’s P.O.V </p><p>Oikawa still hastily arrived in school. </p><p>We asked Maki he said he just woke up and Oikawa was already gone, we were worried for him. </p><p>Suddenly the teachers came calling me, they were with some police officers. </p><p>“W-whats wrong?” I asked. </p><p>“Your fried Oikawa Toruu has been found dead, he was hit by a car this morning 3:21, you need to come to the hospital.” The officer said. I quickly ran outside and went to the police car. </p><p>They took me to the hospital. </p><p>I asked for Oikawa they led me to the room, and there i saw Oikawa’s body, covered. Mrs. Oikawa was also crying there. I went up to the body and cried. </p><p>“WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SO SOON? WHY, WHY, WHY?” My voice broke. Minutes later the whole volleyball team came in, crying. Himari was also in shock, Oikawa died so suddenly. </p><p>Mrs. Oikawa stood up and gave me a letter, I opened it and started crying. I knew this handwriting. </p><p>He opened the letter, tears started falling. </p><p>To my dearest Iwa-chan </p><p> From the Oikawa  boy</p><p>He opened the letter, tears started falling. </p><p> Iwa-Chan! By the time you probably read this i’m already dead haha! yes, i did just sit on the road and waited for a car to hit me. I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t bare with the pain. Please take care of Himari-Chan. I got depressed when you left me for her. Of course, who wouldn’t? I cried myself to sleep every single fucking day. Every time i saw you with her, laughing around, kissing, hugging. That should be me. I miss my morning hugs, i miss your kisses, i miss your lips. Well you love her, she loves you, i can’t force  you to myself. I’m sorry for leaving you so soon, you’ll now be the captain, hope you can do the job iwa-chan~ well please tell my mom and relatives, and friends to bring me flowers on my funeral! Red roses to be specific. Why roses you ask? Remember when you first asked me out? You gave me a rose. I was really happy. Please don’t blame yourself, well i guess you can? Well just don’t. It’s actually really hard to live ya know? Also~ I got another request, tell Tobio-Chan to bring a gallon of milk in my funeral, that proves that he loves me and he is willing to give me a gallon of milk, haha! I love you so much Iwa-Chan, not just as a friend, as a Lover. I just can’t move on, i tried to like someone else but my heart keeps choosing you, I accepted the fact that you won’t ever love me like you loved me before. Himari-Chan really is Heather, oh to be Himari haha! </p><p>i was actually really happy, finally the pain is going to end, i said that. </p><p>remember when you asked me not to long ago, why am i obsessed with the song called “Heather” well, you should listen to it. I think i kind of relate to that song, Himari is Heather. I think i told Himari once “Himari-Chan, you truly are Heather” She was confused when i told her that, it was really funny. I know why you love her so much, she’s an angel, she’s prettier, she’s got an ass. lol. </p><p> </p><p> you loved me, but you love her. she truly is heather.  </p><p> </p><p>Himari didn’t go to me since she knew that i needed space. </p><p>Its been a week since Oikawa’s death, i stayed at home, crying every night. </p><p>His funeral is tomorrow, i texted Kageyama for the gallon of milk, i also texted everyone to bring roses.</p><p>Today was the day. </p><p>We arrived at his funeral, i saw multiple familiar faces. </p><p>Shiratorizawa, Date tech, and Karasuno was here. </p><p>Kageyama went up to me, “I’m sorry for um this to happen...” He apologized and gave me a gallon of milk, it was funny that he actually brought milk bit I couldn’t laugh. </p><p>Ushiwaka came up to me, “He was a great player.” He said, i just nodded. </p><p>Everyone got a chance to say a speech for Oikawa. </p><p>“Oikawa is a really good man, also a great volleyball player, my condolences.” Ushiwaka got off the stage. </p><p>“H-he was a great senpai, we don’t get along well in matches but we are good friends. I remember when he would always call me when he’s bored, I will truly miss him.” Kageyama walked off and cried. </p><p>Almost everyone was done. </p><p>“Toruu, how did this even happen? H-he’s got a good heart, he may look like a jerk but he’s a nice person, i believe that i raised him well. He would always beg me to buy him more Alien movies  he was so cheerful and happy but how did he even ended up dying? He was my only son.” Oikawa’s mother cried hard, who wouldn’t cry this much? </p><p>“S-so Oikawa.. He was a good boyfriend, the best. He was always so cheerful and happy. So Oikawa if you’re hearing this. </p><p>You are the best person who came in my life, why did you leave captain duties to me? Why did you leave me? Us? We still need to go to Nationals, how can we if you left? Please come back... I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry I’m so selfish and insensitive. I thought you still wanted to be rich so you could get a butt surgery and make your ass bigger? Why? You still had a lot in mind! You still haven’t completed your goals in life, so why did you leave? Please just come back...” I left and cried, I was still shocked that all of this is happening. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sat beside me and gave me a letter. </p><p>I opened it. </p><p>Yahoo! Iwa-Chan, so today is the third day of our break up, it hurts so bad. I just want to die, can i die now. I hate seeing you with her, i was the one you used to hug, kiss, and sleep with. All of a sudden she came in our life, she ruined everything. But I’m glad you’re happy, i can’t seem to hate her, i tried to find reasons to hate her, but she’s an angel. She’s really caring. So I’m happy and not happy that she came in our life. </p><p>Bye~ </p><p>I finished reading it, more tears came out from my eyes. </p><p>‘What do you even mean Trashykawa?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for finishing it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>